FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to devices for preventing birds from landing or perching on elongated, narrow surfaces, and more specifically to a bird repellent apparatus that comprises a channel member and a pronged base member preferably made out of injection molded plastic components for simple and low cost manufacture and easy installation on virtually any elongated, narrow surface to which access to birds is to be denied Such surfaces include by way of example, telephone wires, electrical wires and the like.